A Pint and a Half
by LittleLauren
Summary: Molly Weasley tries to convince Tonks to stay for the holidays, but Tonks knows its only a set-up for her and Remus to talk. She opts out and ends up drinking at a pub. Maybe she'll get to speak to him after all. Tis the season for day drinking! ONE-SHOT


_"I invited dear Tonks to come along today," said Mrs. Weasley, setting down the carrots with unnecessary force and glaring at Fleur. "But she wouldn't come. Have you spoken to her lately, Remus?"_

 _"No, I haven't been in contact with anybody very much," said Lupin. "But Tonks has her own family to go to, hasn't she?"_

 _"Hmmm," said Mrs. Weasley. "Maybe. I got the impression she was planning on spending Christmas alone, actually."_

 _She gave Lupin an annoyed look, as though it was his fault she was getting Fleur for a daughter-in-law instead of Tonks..._

 _-HBP, Ch.16_

Oh, how they lie through their teeth just to be passive-aggressive in mixed company!

A Pint and a Half

Christmas Eve 1996

* * *

"Oh, please, stop by, dear," Molly implored, shoving a casserole in Tonks' hands. "We don't see you that much anymore. And I make a smashing cherry pie."

"Any other time," Tonks said half-heartedly. She chanced at a convincing smile. "I'll put a rain-check on the pie."

"But it's Christmas Eve!"

Tonks was not in the mood to shoot down the poor woman yet again. This had to have been at least the fifth time she had asked. It was her attempt at setting Tonks and Remus up to talk again. Little did Molly know that the troubled twosome has done just that already. Multiple times. And every time ended the same way. And Tonks was exhausted.

"I promised Mum and Dad that I'd be home for Christmas. Since I'm off-duty." She couldn't help but sound bitter for that last part.

It was true, after all. She didn't want Sirius' death to affect her job performance, but it had. And relying on Remus for comfort was the worst idea she's ever had, considering he'd just up and flee every time he thought he had "given into temptation" for far too long. Kingsley had made the decision to give her some time away from the office to get her mojo back, but she didn't expect to be indefinitely stationed in Hogsmeade to keep an eye on Harry for the Order. She thought she was wasting her talents, but she eventually came to the inevitable conclusion: Someone's got to do it.

Molly gave her a sympathetic smile and nodded. "Alright, then. Send your parents a Happy Christmas from me."

With a limp wave goodbye, Tonks turned and walked to the Burrow's barrier. She could feel Molly's eyes on her as she left, which made her hair go from mousey brown to its natural black. How she wished she could just blend in with her surroundings better; only then would she be able to think clearly. She had to deal with inquiries at home and did not need it at Order meetings.

She stopped at the barrier briefly. Her initial thought was to go home, but she wasn't ready for her mother's silent, curious gazes and her father distracting her with a game of Exploding Snap in an attempt to get in her head. For that, she needed a drink.

For the first time since she moved there, she took a stroll through Hogsmeade village. It was honestly really nice, considering the current political climate. There was live music and laughter coming from The Three Broomsticks, so she figured she'd check it out.

She sat down, got herself a hefty-sized pint and listened to the music with her eyes closed for a while. She drank in the sounds of the bar as well as her pint of ale. It's been a while since she just felt music. She missed it.

She opened her eyes and turned around to look at the band playing. But as she did so, she caught sight of Remus in a corner seat, hunched over and looking very sad. She turned back around quickly. Maybe he hadn't noticed her? Or maybe he had but was too afraid to say anything? Should she go up to him? What would she say to him? What if she went over there and couldn't say anything? But, it's been _so long_. It was fate. It had to be fate.

She downed her drink, which was really hard to do, considering it was a pint of ale. She paid the bartender, took a few breaths, and walked over to Remus.

"Wotcher," she said quietly.

He looked up, surprised, like he was seeing a ghost. "Dora! I didn't see you."

Tonks smiled. "I noticed." She sat across from him as awkward moments passed. "I just wanted to come over here and wish you a Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas."

They both smiled.

"Would you like a drink?" Remus said eagerly, waving down the bartender.

"This was a bad idea." She began to panic. This is how it always started: he'd lure her in with kindness and then he'd take it back and leave. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I came over here. I was being stupid." She motioned to get up.

"Dora." Remus grabbed her hand to stop her. "Just one drink. And when your done, you can leave."

She was about to cry, but composed herself. "Okay." The ball was in her court. She could manage this.

And they talked the whole night. Tonks told him about her post in Hogsmeade, that she was stationed to keep an eye on Harry. Remus told her about the underground packs and the Death Eaters he had to fend off.

"I'm just glad you're alright," she said. "You've been away for so long, I was afraid you… that you got hurt or something."

"Thought I was a goner a few times, but I'm still here. Fighting."

"That makes me feel loads better."

There was a brief pause. Staring down at his drink, Remus said, "I'm sorry, Dora."

"For what?" she snapped quietly. This wasn't the first time Remus randomly apologized to her.

"I don't know."

She put her hand over his on the table. "Then don't apologize."

He smiled sadly at their hands. "My stance hasn't changed." He took his hand back, and looked around. "It's dangerous for you to even be sitting here with me."

"Then why did you ask me to stay?"

"I'm weak," he whispered, ashamed.

She looked over her shoulder. Some people at the bar turned back around, as if they were watching them from afar. She narrowed her eyes at them, and then at Remus.

"You are a lot of things, Remus Lupin. But being weak is not one of them." She got up, and boldly kissed his cheek. "Happy Christmas."

She strode towards the bar, leaving Remus dumbstruck. She saluted the people who were staring at her and Remus previously, paid for her and Remus' drinks and walked out.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, I haven't forgotten the Romione drama. But, tis the season to bring about this Christmas one-shot I've had on my computer for a year! I can imagine both of them day drinking a lot during this sad time in their lives. If only Remus wasn't such a self-sacrificing Gryffindor! Ughh! I have a lot in store for this struggle couple, and I hope to explore it soon!


End file.
